Rehab
by Sam-DaughterOfPoseidon
Summary: When Percy and Annabeth are in a car accident, he gets injured and muscles get torn in his legs. If he doesn't start to exercise his legs, he will be paralyzed. He realizes the only person he could depend his life on, and knows that he has to accept what he feels for her. Complete and utter love.
1. Car Accidents

Chp 1  
Annabeth's POV

What do you do when the person you have fallen madly in love with doesn't feel the same? Well I actually don't know but he would have made a move by now, right? It's been nine years.

He's my best friend in the whole world. He makes me smile, and cry. He annoys me and makes me feel like the most cared for person. He's like a brother, but I have feelings so different to that of a brother towards him.

I wish me lying down with my head in his lap wasn't only seen as our 'close relationship'. I wish when I ruffled his midnight black hair with my fingers, he would kiss me, show me he felt the same.

I wish all those times I would sleep over at his place and we'd always end up having at least one clothing item at each other's house meant more to him than us being forgetful. I wish he could see how I love him so much.

I wish he could just look that little bit deeper in my eyes and see what I really felt when I looked in his emerald green eyes.

But why did he have to end up rising to school popularity and leave me behind to the average class. Why wouldn't he let other people see that softy side to him that I had grown up with?

I sighed as I came to his locker and he grinned at me. "You ready for this evening?" He asked, in his 'positive Friday morning' voice. I grinned back and said, "Most certainly my good man." I joked, saying it in a funny accent.

He gave a little bow and I laughed, shoving him lightly. He smiled and turned back to his locker. "Um, I have to tell you something." He said. I looked at him, noticing his sudden nervous composure.

"I'm joining Elizabeth for coffee at Starbucks at lunch, so I can't go with you." He said. Oh right, I forgot to mention. He apparently like the new girl, Elizabeth. I mean, there is nothing wrong with her. She's quite nice to talk to, a drama queen sometimes and really arty. The on,y thing that made me hate her is the fact she could have caught the attention of my best friend.

I swallowed and said, "So I'm guessing it would be awkward for me to show up there too, huh?" He rubbed the back of his neck. The belle went and I pulled out one of my many fake smiles. "I'll see you this evening then." I said.

The day started going by. I would see Percy in the distance between classes. He would be talking with some other guys and cheerleaders, or running so he wasn't late for class.

I swallowed down all the hurt I had started feeling over the past three years. I got home and went to my bedroom. I collapsed on my bed. Why did this have to happen? Curse his good looks, and beautiful personality, his flawless imperfections, his amazing swimming skills, his everything.

I lay on my bed, doing homework. I barely noticed the movement by my window until I was brought back to life by my window making noises. I looked up and saw Percy struggling to open my window.

I smiled and unhatched my window, letting him in. He ran his fingers through his hair and gave me a big hug. I laughed into his chest and we plopped down on my bed. He took my work, looking at what I was doing.

He grinned and said, "Smarty pants." He put down my papers from honors math and I rolled my eyes. I checked the time, surprised it was already four.

"You ready to go?" He asked. I nodded and grabbed my jacket, pulling on my boots and grabbing my phone and some money before turning back to him.

He slung a casual arm around my shoulders and said, "And off to the rib joint we go!" I laughed as he hooked his arm under my knees, pulling me into a bridal position. He walked down the stairs, putting me down at the bottom of the stairs.

I laughed and we ran out the front door. We jumped in his car and he started the engine. I looked out at the gloomy weather, the threatening storm making the air smell as amazing as it always did before it rained.

We finally got to the rib joint and jumped out. We went to our usual place we sat when we came here and ordered drinks. We had just gotten our drinks and were about to leap into a conversation about what we were going to do over Christmas break, when he some of his 'buddies' had to come pull up a table and chairs.

I tried to cover up the hurt in my eyes to avoid looking stupid. I guess it didn't matter, he was going to be talking to these people anyway, not me.

They all chatted, right through supper as well. I can't remember saying more than five words the whole hour we were there. I decided to make an escape and go pay. I couldn't stand to be near them anymore, as it broke my heart to know he would rather talk with those people than me.

I paid for my meal and sat on the porch steps outside, watching the falling rain. Soon enough, the others came out and said, "See you there." They all went to their cars and Percy and I did the same.

As we got in his car, I don't know how he even grinned at me. "Did you enjoy yourself?" He asked, starting the car and pulling out the small parking lot. I stared at him as if he claimed he wanted to burn down all trees.

"Did I enjoy myself? Are you really bull shitting me?" I asked, outraged. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked at me as we stopped at a red light. "What's-? " "you really have to be kidding." I said.

"You didn't even talk to me." I said. He placed his eyes on the road as he started to drive again. "Annabeth, I didn't even know they were going to show up. It's not like I wanted them to join us the whole time." He said.

I shook my head. "I'm not just talking about now." I said. He rubbed his temple. "Annabeth, I really don't want to fight right now." He said. I stared blankly at him. "One question, when did I become boring to you?" I asked.

He glanced at me. "When did I get replaced with your so called friends?" I asked. He shook his head. "Annabeth, you got to understand you aren't the only person I know. Don't be selfish now." He said.

I felt a jab to the heart and looked out the window, averting my eyes so he wouldn't see how hurt I felt. He let out a sigh. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. Could- could we just discuss this some other time?" He asked.

A truck was coming in the incoming traffic. Just as we passed, a car pulled out to overtake the trucker. That's when it turned black.

~ Percy's POV ~

I slammed on brakes, but the rain made us skid so it turned slightly right. The guy didn't have time to react as his number collided with my side of the car. I felt numb everywhere as the car rolled down the slight hill.

I blinked, my vision clearing. I saw three guys approaching, one of them on a phone. "Hey, are you alright?" He asked. That's when I remembered Annabeth. I looked over and saw her head lolled forward and a trickle of blood coming down her face.

"Annabeth!" I said, trying to grab for her but I was stuck in place. I couldn't feel my legs and my eyes were starting to became blurry the longer that were open. One guy tried tugging on her door, but it wouldn't budge.

She lay still, the rain that was coming through making her hair stick to her face, we were soaked. I heard the paramedics coming, and tried yet again to move. When my legs wouldn't budge, I looked down to see shards of glass sticking out my thighs.

That's when I felt the pain. I let out a yelp, squeezing my eyes shut. The paramedics came, but I refused to be helped. I didn't want to leave Annabeth alone. I felt a sharp pain as a needle was stuck in my arm and my vision slowly turned black.


	2. You're my Medicine

Chp 2  
Percy's POV

I heard distant voices. Any least they sounded distant. I was groggy, going in and out of consciousness. I wanted to scream for help, but somehow my mouth wasn't coordinating with my head.

I was mentally freaking out. I needed to know Annabeth was alright. I needed to see her. I needed to apologies for what I said, what I had down, because guilt was eating away at my insides.

She was all I ever wanted, but I knew I would never be good enough for her. I can't believe I even got to a point where I lied to her and told her I liked Rachael. But I loved Annabeth, I always had.

I wanted so badly to have told her my feelings when I was sixteen already, but I didn't know if she felt that same, and if she didn't, I wasn't going to risk losing my best friend.

I guess I was trying to prove I didn't like her and forget it by getting other friends. But then I was completely cut off from her. I missed her like crazy, and savored every dinner and afternoon we spent together.

I finally felt my conscience coming back, but stronger. I awoke and my mom jumped forward, pulling me into a tight embrace. "Oh Percy, we were so afraid when we got told of the accident. I thought we had lost you." She said, crying lightly into my shoulder.

I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her closer. I gave Paul a big hug too and they sat next to me, looking to the doctor. That's when I first started to feel the numbness in my legs. I yelped in pain as I shifted my leg to get comfortable.

"M- my leg! What's wrong? Why can't I move it properly?" I asked, starting to hyperventilate. He calmed me down.

"We tried our best when taking out the glass, but some of it cut through muscle. It will take some time to heal and strengthen but if you promise to exercise every day and do physio than there is the possibility of a full recovery in three months." He said.

I swallowed what felt like a rock. "What do you mean possibility?" I asked. He sighed. "Due to the extent if the accident, many muscles and tendons were damaged. If you don't get exercises in everyday, the muscles could not heal properly and you could lose motion in you legs." He said.

I tried my best to keep it together. He left to give us some space. "Where's Annabeth?" I asked. Mom gave a small smile. "She was let out earlier today. She just had a small cut on her head but was fine, and had bruising and scratches."

"When I see her again?" I asked, and Paul said, "She said she would come this evening. Visiting hours starts in about an hours time. But we needed to talk with the doctor and you."

I nodded and felt relief overtake me. "Paul and I are going to leave you two to talk. It's been a long day and a half so we're going to be going home but we promise to be back tomorrow morning." Mom said.

I nodded and said goodbye to them. I rested my head back and took a deep breath. It felt like only minutes had past before I found it being the start of visiting hours. I looked up as there was a knock on my ward door.

Annabeth stood in the doorway. She looked absolutely stunning as always. She just wore simple sneakers, a tank top with a hoodie over it and some sweat pants.

She came over and I pulled her to me for a hug. I let out a shaky breath and she buried her head into my shoulder. She pulled away and pulled up a chair from beside my bed.

"Are you alright?" I asked. She gave a little smile. "Yeah, just some bruising and cuts. I'm fine though." She said, rolling up her hoodie sleeves to show me slight purple marks on her arm.

"It's not fine, I got you hurt. It's my fault." I said, feeling the guilt rise in my chest and tears spring at my eyes. "Percy, it's okay. We're okay." She said, taking my hand and holding it tight.

"I just- you were sitting there and they couldn't open the door and I thought I had lost you. And I just -" I couldn't finish my sentence as I held the bridge if my nose to stop from crying. She ended up crying with me.

I didn't care if she didn't like me back the same way. She still cared for me. And I loved her for it. She stayed with me till the end of visiting hours. "But what if I don't heal?" I asked, while she stood to leave.

She gave a smile and said, "Don't worry. You will, I know you will. Because you never give up on what you love." And I won't give up on you.


	3. Why?

Chp 3  
Annabeth's POV

I tried to control all my emotions and be brave for Percy, as he needed the support. But I was honestly having an emotional breakdown due to school.

I had just got back at school and as soon as I went through the front doors, the gossip started up. The whispering, the looks sent my way.

I tried to ignore it as I opened my locker to get my books. "Apparently she caused the accident and distracted him, which is why he's paralyzed now." I heard someone saying.

I furrowed my eyebrows and carried on listening. "Yeah, they say she was jealous that Rachael liked Percy and was willing to kill them so Rachael didn't date him." The other girl replied.

I slammed my locker closed and turned to them. "You know I'm right here!" I shouted, fuming mad now. Everyone looked my way. "Don't go around saying stupid stuff like that when you don't know what happened." I said, staring down the tenth grader.

"You should have gotten paralyzed, not him." Someone said. I felt my heart stop beating and tears form in my eyes. I grabbed my bag and pushed my way through the crowded corridors.

I got outside and made my way through the streets towards Percy's house. I stopped when I neared his house. Why am I running to him with my problems? He's the one going through the physical pain. I shouldn't have to depend on him for support.

I carried on walking and decided to just leave his house, walking in the direction of my house. But why did him and his mom have to just be going into their house.

"Annabeth? Is everything alright?" Sally asked, furrowing her eyebrows and concern coming into her face. I wiped at my face where the tears had been falling and said, "Yeah, I'm fine." I tried to turn and carry on walking but Sally said, "Annabeth."

I turned to them and her face softened. Percy gave my a pleading look. "Would you like to come in for some coffee?" She asked. I nodded and went inside. She made coffee and brought through biscuits.

She left so Percy and I could talk alone. He was silent for a moment, both of us just sitting next to each other on the couch. I sipped my drink, finding that I really needed something to loosen the lump that had formed in my throat and to relax me.

I found I soon finished it and put it down. I rubbed my eyes and said, " I'm sorry, I shouldn't have bothered you." I stood to leave but he grabbed my hand. "Annabeth." He said.

I looked down at him and he gave me a pleading look. "Please." He said, tugging on my hand so I would sit down again. I bit my lip. I didn't want to sit and let the guilt eat me up, but I managed to sit down again.

"What happened?" He asked. I shook my head. "Nothing." I said. He sighed. "You're lying." He pointed out, and I cursed myself, knowing he knew all my moves and my ways of hiding things.

"Percy, you mustn't-" I started but he said, "Annabeth, I need to know what is going on. I need to know you're fine. Please." I looked up at his intense green eyes. He lowered his voice and asked, "Why won't you tell me?"

I swallowed the lump that had reformed in my throat and said, "Because you already have enough to worry about, I don't need you worrying about the little things."

His eyes stayed on mine. "I want to know though. I need something to occupy my mind with." He said, trying to lighten the mood a little. I looked away from his eyes. "I am fine, really. Don't worry." I said. I stood and this time he didn't grab for my hand.

He just gave me a concerned look. "Bye." I said, giving a little smile, before leaving. I pulled my jacket closer to my body as I walked to my apartment. I let a couple more tears run down my face.

Not because of what the people had said. Because here I was, fine physically but crying over what people were saying where Percy could barely stand up on his own and might not walk again, but he still wants to worry over me.

I was angry. At myself, at Percy, at the people who were being rude, at my life. Why does all the bad things end up happening to me? Why can't I just have a normal life? Why can't I just be left alone and not picked on by life? Why?


	4. Physio

Chp 4  
Percy's POV

I squeezed my eyes shut and turned my head into my shoulder as I stood up. I clung to the rail as if my life depended on it. And worst of all, I had an audience. The doctor, the phsiotherapist, Bill, my parents and a nurse.

"Good. Now try shifting your weight between you legs, my lad." He said, as he had been doing for the past three physio lessons. Oh yeah, and he was old, carrying his stick around to help him walk and to tap your leg to show you what to try and work.

I carried on doing this, but found myself getting really bored at about the three minute mark, and it started to become a 'I am so bored, kill me now' kind of feeli after five minutes.

"Good," He said, making me grit my teeth as he had to say everything that happened was good, "Now try bending and flexing your knees." I started this, sighing as the normal routine started up again. Was it ever going to change?

A nurse knocked on the door, saving me three minutes into the exercise. Annabeth came in, giving a smile. Bill was already sitting down, drinking his tea.

"Can I try something?" She asked Bill, and he nodded. She put her bag down and brought out a soccer ball. She put it in front of me. "You remember how we used to play this when we were eight."

I stared at the ball. "Annabeth, I can't." I said, looking at the ball. I moved my eyes up t her and she gave a smile. "Kick it." She said. "It's not that-" I tried agin but she said, "Kick it. Don't think about what your legs are doing, just do it."

I managed to move my leg enough so it tapped the ball and made it roll towards her. "Remember how we used to play all the time." She said, trying to get my mind off my legs.

I smiled. "At least this way you might actually win this little soccer game." I said, making her chuckle. "Hey, don't be negative." She said. I shook my head and she carried on kicking it back, making me return it.

I soon sat down, getting tired. Bill was scratching his chin in thought. "I like it." He said out loud. "I'll make your physio about ten minutes later, so she has enough time to get from school to here. I want you here to help." He said.

Annabeth and I exchanged glances before I smiled. We left and I went to rest at home. My legs ached front he mini workout but I smiled, feeling like I. Was actually getting somewhere.

~ Line Break ~

I lay on top if my bed, feeling the pain coarse through me from the day before's workout. How can something that seems so simple bring so much pain? I lay on my back and let the painkillers do their magic to dull the pain. Oh joy. And I haven't even started walking yet.

* * *

**Short, I know. but I have some good ideas. But I have school tomorrow and really need to sleep, so night!**


	5. Chatting

Chp 5  
Annabeth's POV

I sighed as I trudged my way from school to Percy's place. I couldn't come to his physio today as I had to do tutoring for some eighth graders. And it was a Friday! I got there and instinctively just opened the front door and closed it.

Sally poked her head out the kitchen door and gave a smile. She just pointed to the direction Percy was as she was on the phone. I walked towards their guest room, that had tinted glass doors and gave a little knock, pushing the door slightly open.

Percy had to move in their due to him not being able to go up stairs. He looked up from his where he had been staring at his wall and gave a grin. "Hey." He said, giving me enough time to drop my bag by the door before he pulled me onto the double bed.

I chuckled and he playfully put an arm around my shoulders like he always did. "Missed you at physio today." He said. I sighed. "Wish I was there. I spent an hour explaining one little thing for algebra to this kid. They were struggling to understand it." I said.

He chuckled. "The joy of Maths." He said, sarcastically. I shoved him lightly and decided to ask, "Any more progress today?" He seemed to stiffen a little next to me like he always did when the subject came up.

"The stretching on the floor seemed a bit easier today. It's definitely getting the muscles to heal slightly quicker." He said. I gave a smile and looked at him. "See. We're going to get through this." I said.

He smiled. "You know you don't have to always be there. You have homework and studying to do. I wouldn't want you to think you have to put off things to come." He said, slightly saddening a little but covering it with a little smile.

"Please, I wouldn't miss it for the world. I love being able to be there for you." I said. "And any case, what am I going to do anyways as I always manage to have three free hours after school."

He looked down at his lap and said, "I should have been there for you more when you needed me." I felt that little pang to my heart. Although I wished the same, it didn't matter as we could get through anything together.

I just waved it off. I snuggled into his side, loving his scent. He pulled me closer. I caught him up on the school gossip. "And what are the people saying? Still saying they wished you had been the worse off?" He asked.

I stiffened. "Paul told me some students had been talking during his lessons and he overheard." He said, answering my question. He looked down at me. "That's what you were upset about the other day, wasn't it?" He asked.

I nodded reluctantly. He shook his head, just pulling me closer. "Annabeth, you should have told me." I sighed. "I know, I'm sorry." He nodded.

I rested my head on his chest. "They're not saying much about it around me, but your friends keep giving me a funny look. Although I'm getting a funny look from everyone nowadays." I said, staring into space and remembering the looks I got in passages and at lunch.

He kissed the sighed of my head and said, "Well they're just being idiots. I don't care what anyone else says. I'm just happy I still have you." He said. I felt the heat rise in my cheeks and my lips twitch into a grin.

I buried my head under his chin and let the sound of his beating heart and the clock on the wall lull me to sleep.

Sally's POV

I kissed Paul hello as he came into the kitchen. He switched the kettle on and I started to make us coffee while he went to put his things down.

He went off and half a minute later he called me. I followed and he led me to the guest room. I peeped my head in and smiled. Percy was lying down, a protective arm around Annabeth as she had her body snuggled into his side and her head resting under his chin. Their slow, deep breaths signaled they were sleeping.

We left and went back tot he kitchen. "Shame, she's taken quite a bit of flack from the people at school about it." Paul said. I sighed. "Who knew people could be so harsh about something so sensitive. To someone so sensitive." I said.

I handed him a mug of coffee and he put an arm around my waist. "And he was very reluctant to put a lot of effort in today because she wasn't there." I said, he nodded. "You don't think they're, you know, together or anything?" He asked, making me grin.

"Sadly not, because we would know all about it from mr big mouth Percy, but they've always had that close relationship. I remember how they used to always sleepover at each other's places when they were younger, and they still did up until they went to high school." I said.

I frowned. "I didn't see her much more after that, and more of his new friends. I was surprised when she didn't come to stay at our place every Friday, that I thought she had moved back to San Francisco. But I guess they never could forget they were so close." I said.

It was probably the best relationship you can get with someone. And if they were happy, then I was. After an hour, I was sitting at the dining table with Paul as we waited for the pizza to come, and Annabeth came walking through, Percy following in his wheelchair.

I felt that little pang in my heart, knowing it was hard for him to not be able to walk. Even worse, swim. "Mom, convince her she can stay over for dinner." He said, laughing as he caught Annabeths arm and pulled her back.

"Please, I wouldn't want to inconvenience you guys." She said, being her polite self. I waved it off. "Please, I assumed you were staying anyway." I said, gesturing to the fourth place mat and plate.

Percy took Annabeth's backpack and slid it back towards the guest room, grinning. She chuckled as he led her over to us to sit. She sat down and the pizza soon arrived.

We all ate and washed the dishes. We sat back down in our places just to let our food settle. "I wanted to know if I could go to the swimming competition. My team is swimming and I wanted to be there to support." Percy said.

I gave a smile, swallowing a lump in my throat. "Of course." I said. He looked over at Annabeth. "You'll come with me, right?" He asked. She nodded and put on a smile. But I knew she knew how it was killing him not to be swimming as well.

"Yeah, why not." She said. They went back to his room and I heard them laughing and chatting till around ten. They seemed to settle down and decide to sleep.

I peeped my head in and smiled as they had taken up the same position as earlier, the only difference they were lying down. I closed the door and went off to bed.


	6. Swimming competitions

Chp 6  
Percy's POV

I tried not let the pain in my heart disrupt my happiness to finally get to see my friends again. Everyone was most probably already inside the indoor pool. I wheeled myself, Annabeth walking close to my side, towards the pool area.

As I wheeled into the big room, I felt all eyes on me. It made me un easy but I wasn't interested in those people. The coach seemed to stop talking as he noticed me. The guys who he had been talking to, my team, turned and they all looked shocked.

They all rushed towards us. "Percy, people are looking at us." Annabeth said, nervously, into my ear. I gave an encouraging smile. "Don't worry." I said.

Coach and the guys came up and all of them gave me a hug. "How are you?" Coach asked. I gave a smile. "I'm getting there." I said. "Do they know if you'll be able to swim again? I mean, NYU still have your scholarship, willing to hold onto it while you are recovering." He said.

I knew he was just being nice, but I felt my heart breaking. "Um, yeah. I mean, I need to learn to walk again but I'm trying." I said, clearing my throat. Annabeth must have given them a look as they glanced past me and said they had to warm up.

I saw some of the other teams looking our way, and we managed to get a place to sit, well Annabeth sit, that was next to my team. They did the usual greeting speech but I felt my self confidence barrier come up as he started to say something.

"We are very happy to have one of our swimmers, Percy Jackson, watching today. For those who don't know he was recently in a car accident and it damaged some muscles in his legs. He's currently in rehab to gain strength and hopefully return to us soon." Coach said.

I got that look from everyone int he room. The look of sympathy that I utterly hated. Even the other swim teams gave me a knowing look, knowing it was probably killing me to not be able to swim.

As I daydreamed I blinked my eyes and saw a Mike being handed to me. Oh right, they wanted me to say something. Fun.

"Um, hi. I'm Percy." I said, giving a little wave as I wheeled forward a little. I gazed at the pool. "Well it's really hard to be just sitting and watching my team swim without me. Honestly, it sucks." I said.

"But, it just made me think of how many opportunities and things I've wasted in my life. And I'm just trying to get back to myself again. And it takes one hundred percent to do, which as many people that know me isn't something I always do." I said.

A coupe shouts erupted but I just smiled. "But why would I not want to walk again when I have the chance?" I said. I sighed. "Well it looks as if it is going to be a good competition. Good luck to everyone!" Everyone erupted in shouts and I went back to Annabeth.

She gave a smile. "It was a lovely speech." She said. I gave a weak smile. I watched the games, pinned out some things people could have done better (although that was probably me just meaning silly) but loved watching them again.

I wished I could have been swimming, wished to be carving up the water. I hadn't swam in a month, and really needed to be able to hopefully do it in a couple weeks.

Annabeth and I left just before the prize giving, knowing traffic would be insane. We drove back to my place and she made sure I was comfortable and stuff.

She was about to leave but I said, So you'll be at therapy next week?" She grinned and nodded. I smiled, happy I had her support.


	7. Secrets

Chp 7  
Annabeth's POV

I shoved my clothes into my bag as I had just dressed again after PT and was getting ready for lunch. I was just double checking I had everything, when I heard the girls.

"Yeah, but seriously, I'm sure he won't walk again. If he showed up at the swimming in a wheelchair a month after the accident he surely won't be able to walk again." I heard the girl.

I, besides feeling angry that she was being so stupid to think major damage could be healed so quickly, I was angry that she was talking about Percy.

"Yeah, I mean, he was cool because he was not he swim team and was good looking. But now he's basically paralyzed. He wouldn't be blue to walk with you into the park, or dance with you and stuff." Wait, hold on - was that Rachael?

"Yeah, Rach is right, we should just forget him. He's not useful anymore." Another voice said. Okay, besides the fact that it was Rachael involved, what were they talking about? Useful for what?

"Yeah, but that just leaves Darrel as the next most popular guy, and we already hang out with him so at least if you start to date him we'll all be at the same status level." A girl said, sounding cheerful.

"Okay, we'll meet you usual place for lunch. Bye Rach!" The three other girls said, and left. Rachael came towards her locker on the other side from where she had been standing behind some other lockers, but froze when she saw me standing there with an angry expression.

"So that's what it was all about? Becoming popular?" I asked, beyond angry. Her face saddened and she came forward. "Annabeth, -" she started. "How could you be so heartless? You took advantage of him. What kind of person does that?" I asked, anger seething through my words.

"I never meant to hurt him. But you can't tell him about this." She said, her eyes looking glossy. "Why shouldn't I? He shouldn't have to have friends that are cheating him." I said.

"Please don't tell him. I just - he was popular and captain of a sports team and good looking and stuff, so I couldn't be seen as the weird arty girl again, I've gone eight years with people seeing me as a weirdo because of the little things. I just needed a new start."

"But then I found out that he was actually a good person, and he's so loyaly Annabeth. But I would hate for him to be mad at me, because he is such a nice person." She pleaded.

I swallowed, not sure what to say. I instead turned away from her, grabbed my bags and left for lunch. Should I tell him? Shouldn't I? Shouldn't I tell him but defend her? Did I want to defend her?

The day went by quickly and I found myself consciously walking towards Percy's place. As I neared his place, I decided I should probably nit interrupt them he had had physio the day before and probably was sore.

"Annabeth!" A voice called. I looked up and saw Paul driving in his Prius. "You want a lift to our place?" He asked. I gave a thankful smile but said, "No it's fine, I was just heading to my apartment. Have some work to do."

He frowned. I guess I hadn't not gone to see Percy recently. "He'll be upset." He said, making me doubt my decision. He sighed and said, "Okay, I'll tell him and Sally. You know where we are if you wanna come over."

I gave a smile and he drove off. I carried on walking. When I got to my place I had just put my bags down when my phone rang. I saw it was Percy so answered it. "Annabeth, come!" He whined.

I laughed and said, "Percy, I have work and exams to study for. I dunno if I'll get time later." He sighed. "Well I'll see you-?" He asked, waiting for an answer. "On Friday for your physio." I said, smiling to myself. "See you then. Bye!" I groaned and lay on my bed. Oh joy, now I have to keep a secret from my best friend and crush.


	8. One small step for man

Chp 8

Annabeth's POV

I raced out of school. I knew it would be too busy at this time to catch a cabe so I would have to run there. I sprinted towards the now familiar hospital as fast as I could.

When I got there I gave a quick greeting to the nurses and the receptionist and speed walked towards the physiotherapy side of things.

The reason for my rush to get there? Percy was gonna start walking today. I had promised I would be there, and I didn't want to miss it. I knocked and walked into the usual room. Percy was busy stretching, his doctor and Bill talking about some thing and his mom sitting reading something. The elders gave a quick wave then carried in with what they were doing.

I dropped my bag to the floor and went over to Percy. I kneeled down, pulling him into a hug. He gave a smile and I sat down in front of him. "Aren't you excited?" I asked, grinning. He nodded with a grin but had a slight hesitation to it. I frowned. "What's wrong?" I asked.

He glanced towards his mom and back to me. "What if I can't?" He asked in a hushed tone. "Can't wait?" I asked. He gave me a look and said, "What if I can't walk again?" I swallowed. "Percy, you've always done things that you've set your mind to before. I promise you that I have full belief that you can do this." He gave a slightly more assured smile.

He managed to pull himself up and Bill came over. "Ready?" He asked. Percy nodded and I stepped back, going towards Sally. She took my hand, holding it tightly.

Slowly, Bill started telling Perce what to try and imagine doing so that he could do it. Slowly he did a step. Then another. Before I knew it he was making his way across the floor, still holding to the bar, towards the other end. When he got to the other side we all cheered.

He gave a big grin. I could see he was pained a little but he was too happy he had started to walk to care. He did it a couple times before saying he want we to have a rest.

As Bill went to chat with the doctor I came forward, jumping into a hug. He chuckled, pulling away. "Maybe I'll be able to go to prom with you now." He joked. I raised an eyebrow with a grin. "Who said I was going with you?" I asked, but loved the indirect invitation.

"Please," he said, scoffing. "You can't resist this." He gave a cheeky grin and I rolled my eyes, laughing. "Is that an invitation?" I asked. He shrugged. "Well you're my best friend, I'm not dating anyone, you're not dating anyone." He said, but narrowed his eyes at me. "Are you?" He asked.

I smiled and shook my head. "I accept your invitation." I said. He gave a little bow and I chuckled at him. Bill came to us and said, "So I'm going to get you to replace the wheelchair with crutches now. It will help with getting back into that movement." He nodded and the nurse went off to get crutches, taking the rented wheelchair away with her.

She came back and Percy took the crutches. We strolled down towards his moms car while she paid. We got in the car when Sally came, we drove to his place. Paul had just gotten home and gave a smile when we came through the front door.

"How did it go?" He asked. "He walked! I mean, he had support, but my baby still walked!" She said, kissing Percy's cheek and make him laugh and wipe the lipstick off. "We're going to be in the guest room." Percy said, pulling me in that direction. I laughed and dropped my bag on the floor in the room, closing the door behind me.

We sat on his bed, facing each other. He was tapping on my knees with his fingers. "I'm so proud of you Percy." I said, giving him a smile. He smiled back. "Thanks." He said, his tapping turning to rubbing circles.

I opened my mouth to say something but he asked, "Annabeth, I need to ask you something." I nodded. "Are the people still saying stuff about me?" He asked. I swallowed back the lump forming in my throat and said, "Uh, well I - uh, I can't really."

My sentences weren't coming out right. I felt my heart face as he cupped my face in his hands. "Annabeth, is that a yes or no?" He asked, a playful smile on his face. I slowly nodded, knowing I couldn't lie to him.

He swallowed and asked, "What do they say? Who says the stuff?" I thought, looking down at my hands as he had taken his hands away from my face. "Well, uh, I over heard some stuff the other day from some people in my gym class. The girls said some stuff that I got angry about. But does it really matter what other people think, I mean - most of the people are failing school anyway." I said, stuttering a bit.

He nodded, unconvincingly, but left it. We were silent for a while before he said, "I want you to know I'm serious about wanting to go to prom with you. I wouldn't want to go with anyone else." I gave a smile, blushing a little. "Thanks Percy. But you don't have to say that. I'm fine if you want to go with someone else. I mean, Rachael really pretty, so is Crystal." I said, not wanting him to feel like he had to go with me.

He surprised my by stroking my cheek with his knuckles and saying, "Annabeth, you're beautiful. Don't ever think you're not." He said.

Then why won't you kiss me you idiot! My inner thoughts screamed at me while I tried to remain calm and not be rash. His eyes stayed on mine, and he smiled softly.

He pulled me into his lap, holding me close to his chest. I closed my eyes, feeling safest in his arms. So we ended up, us lying on her sides, but me pulled into his chest.

Why can't he see that I want him to notice my true feelings. Why can't I know if he feels more for me than the best friends stage but not just as a sister. I sighed, cuddling more into him. I guess things should happen for a reason.


	9. Just You

Chp 9

Percy's POV

I stared up at the ceiling as I waited for someone to come. Annabeth was the first to come in. She gave a big grin and came over, going onto the floor to hug me due to me being too lazy to get up.

She helped me up and Bill came in, coming over. He asked Annabeth to go stand on the other side of the room. "So I want you to walk to her." He said. I nodded and let go of the barre.

I slowly started walking. When I got used to the feeling, I started to walk at a normal pace. Annabeth clapped as I reached her. I was instructed to walk around and stuff for the rest if the time.

Annabeth grinned at me the whole time. When mom and Laul came, mom was in tears, and hugging me to death. When I finally got to leave, I couldn't control the grin on my face. My heart was still racing, my fingertips tingling.

When we got to my place, I went upstairs for the first time since the whole ordeal. I went in my room, letting Ann in first. I closed the door behind me. She was looking around my room. My mom hadn't moved anything, just cleaned up and picked up dirty clothing that had been left on the floor.

But right now I didn't care about my room. I was just focused on Annabeth. She turned, and I took a step forward, linking our fingers. Her cheeks went rosy and she gave me that dazzling smile of hers.

I smiled at her and said, "Thank you. For standing by me this whole time." She blushed a bit deeper. "It made me see how stupid I was to have not stuck by you, as you are the only person who knows me. Knows how I feel, or what I want to do."

She swallowed and asked in a soft voice, "Why did you leave me?" It was my turn to go rosy cheeked. "Hiding the truth." I said, glancing down at her lips quickly. I brushed a piece if hair from her eyes and stroked her cheek. "Can I kiss you?" I asked.

It must have been the weirdest thing to ask of her, but it was what I had been dreaming about for years. She didn't say anything, but she didn't object to it. She leaned forward, and I met her halfway.

Her soft lips touched mine, stirring butterflies in my stomach and making adrenaline coarse through my veins. We both pulled away, my hand still on her cheek and our eyes on one another's. "Why didn't you ever say anything?" She asked.

I blushed and said, "I guess I was afraid if I made a move and you rejected me, we would have lost our whole friendship." She smiled and said, "I felt the same." We just stayed like that till she said, "You can kiss me again." I laughed and captured her lips again.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, her arms slung around my neck. Walking again? Check. Kissing Annabeth? Check. Feeling like I'm in heaven? Triple check. It was probably the best day of my life.

~ Annabeth's POV ~

I felt my heart race in my chest as it always did as we lay on his bed. It started to beat faster till I thought I was having a heart attack when he wrapped his arms over mine, pressed his chest to my back and laced our fingers.

I felt so protected in his arms, not wanting to ever leave. I was sure so ething was going to disrupt us, blow up and make him leave, someone call, but they never. It was perfect. He propped himself on his elbow and gazed at me face, making me laugh.

"What?" I shook his head. "Sorry, you're beautiful when your at peace. But you're always beautiful so..."he trailed off, making his point. I smiled and looked at him.

He leaned down, kissing me lightly I could have kissed him all day due to the feeling he gave me. But I knew things needed to be taken slowly. All that matters is right now. Nothing else, just you - and you only.


	10. Stay

Chp 10  
Percy's POV

I joined my mom and Paul in the kitchen. I was happy to be going back to school in a few days, being bored in my room for the first time ever. Mom looked up and smiled.

"Annabeth's is going to be here soon." She said. I grinned, feeling my heart race in my chest just at the thought if having her in my arms again.

Paul smirked and exchanged a look with mom. "You two didn't by chance get together without telling us, did you?" He asked, smiling. I was going to deny it but come on, I couldn't push away the smile that came onto my face knowing we were together.

"Yes, we're together." I said, leaning against the cupboard and sighing with a smile. Mom clapped excitedly and Paul chuckled. "That is so exciting! When did it happen?" She asked, leaning forward to get the details.

I laughed, shoving my hands in my pockets and saying, "Mom, really?" She just sighed and said, "I'll just have to ask her for the details." I shook my head smiling, knowing my mom would go to all ends to find out.

The front door bell sounded and I sprinted to the door. I opened it and smiled down at Annabeth. She wore one of my hoodies, black skinny jeans and vans with her hair in a braid down her back.

I cupped her cheek and she tilted her head up to kiss me. I pulled her into a hug and let her in. Mom and Paul came out the kitchen to greet her. "We'll be in the lounge." I said, puling Annabeth in that direction.

She laughed and I pulled her onto the couch with me. She sat in my lap, with her side pressed to my chest and she played with our fingers. "How was school?" I asked. She shrugged. "Same I guess. It was just a long day." She said.

We sat like that for a while till I said, "So I'm coming back to school next week." Her face lit up in a smile and she said, "Yay!"

We were interrupted with the pizza arriving. We all settled down and chowed the food. Soon I was in my room and lying in my bed with Annabeth. She was in my side, her body pressed to mine as we stared at the ceiling.

How did life get any better? Does it get better? I pulled aside any thoughts that would stress me out and replaced them with things that made me have to think that involved the little things.

How was I controlling myself from kissing Annabeth? How was I keeping down my self control with her body pressed to mine? Does she know she attacks my body with the smallest gestures?

I pressed a gentle kiss to the side of her head and she fluttered her eyes up to mine. "What?" She asked softly, a mall smile on her face. I shook my head. "Just thinking about you." I said.

She smiled and cupped my cheek, pull my face down to hers to press her lips to mine. I wanted to pull her closer, if possible. To kiss her so that my body aches from the ways she was attacking my nervous system.

I was about to deepen it but she pulled her soft lips away from mine. I opened my eyes to be met by hers. "I don't want to go home." She whispered. "I want to stay here. With you." She said.

I found myself planting my lips on hers again, wanting to push away all her worries. I parted my lips and kissed her again. Pulling away gently, I said, "Then stay here. With me." She nodded and buried her head in my chest. I pulled the cover over us and let her soft breathing lull me to sleep.


	11. Worth It

Chp 11  
Percy's POV

I smiled as I laced my fingers with Annabeth's and walked towards the school. Yeah, that's right. I walked! People gaped and whispered and said hello. I walked through the front doors and walked in the direction of Annabeth's locker.

"I'm surprised you know where my locker is." She said. I smiled down at her. "Please, I would pass it every day, hoping you would be there so I could say hi." I said. She blushed and we stopped as we got to it. "You sure you're fine?" She asked, getting her books. I chuckled and kissed her cheek. "I'm fine." I insisted.

She smiled and closed her locker. We walked to my locker and I saw some of my old friends standing there. "Percy! We heard you're back!" Rachael said. She came forward, throwing her arms around my neck. "Yeah." I said, her pulling away. I got to my locker.

"So you joining us at Gerry's party on Friday?" Dylan asked. I shook my head. "Why not? They're going to have someone serving piña coladas!" He questioned. I had decided that I wasn't going to drink to fit in. Why did I have to?

"I'm not going to drink. I don't want to." I said, getting my books. I finished and laced Annabeth and my fingers. I waved at them and started walking to her homeroom. I turned to her when we reached the door. "See you at lunch." I said. She smiled and I pressed my lips to hers. She kissed back and pulled back. She smiled and went into the room.

The day went by quickly, and before I knew it the last bell for the day rang. I grinned and walked to the locker room. It was empty due to the other guys having already changed. I changed and took a deep breath before walking into the huge indoor swimming area.

They were all having the usual talk before they started. Will spotted me and he grinned. "Percy!" He said. Everyone turned at grinned at me. I came to them and they all clapped my back. Coach pulled me into a hug. "Perseus! I'm so happy you're recovered!" He said.

I gazed longingly at the pool. "Me too. I guess now is gonna decide if I still have it though." I said. "Well don't worry, I know it's going to take a little time to get back into routine." He said.

I noticed two people coming towards us. Everyone looked their direction. "Percy, is it? We came to have a look at some of e guys to evaluate if we could hand out any more scholarships. We will be interested to see if you can get back into routine quickly. We like strong willed people."

I nodded, and felt nervous tug in my stomach. Coach said I could do some warm up laps while they finished their chat. I nodded and pulled off my clothes and put them in my bag. I walked to the pool, looking across the water to the other side.

I took my position on the podium and suddenly realized coach had stopped talking and all their eyes were on me. It made adrenaline coarse through me. _Take you mark._ I took a deep breath. _Get set._ I shifted my leg. _Go!_

I dived in, the cool water energizing my body. I carved through the water, going faster and faster I flipped when I reached the other side. I grinned as I reached e other side. The guys all whooped and I caught my breath.

We all got in the pool and I started going up against them all. The first few times I was coming fourth or fifth. But then on our sixth double length of freestyle I came first. I was so happy. We did all the other strokes and soon enough, practice was over.

I got changed in the locker room and came out. I was called over by the two people from NYU. "So you've impressed us." The lady said. "Our offer for the scholarship is still up though. Come around the administration when you've made your decision. But we need to know in the next two weeks." The man said.

They shook my hand and went to the coach. I smiled as I spotted Annabeth standing by the door. "I watched. You were amazing as always." She said, walking out with me. I grinned. "I'm so proud of you." She said, lacing our fingers.

I looked at her. "And I wouldn't have been here without your support." I said. She chuckled and gave my hand a squeeze. I grinned, just happy that everything had been worth it. I pulled her into my side and we walked out into the afternoon sun.


	12. Epilogue

**_Epilogue_**

Percy and Annabeth graduated and both attended New York University. Percy did accept the scholarship, and decided to study psychology for people in rehab from traumatic experiences.

Annabeth studied architecture. They both graduated when they were twenty two. He soon after proposed, and they moved out the apartment they were sharing into a nice home with a big yard and a pool.

They got married when they were twenty four and had their first chilled when they were twenty five, a second child coming soon after.

Percy's friends from high school partied too hard in their first year at university, ending in them failing the year. Rachael realized popularity obviously doesn't count after high school. She moved to Miami and managed to get into a very good art school.

As for one of the friends, Dylan, he dropped out of university after getting his girlfriend pregnant and her demanding he be there.

Anyway, moving on, Percy and Annabeth remained loyal to each other and never once looked at someone else. I guess you have to learn who is always going to stand by your side - even at your worst time.


End file.
